


you've supported me long enough (jicheol)

by neotheworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 071913, Breakup, Coupzi, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Woozi, i love jicheol so much it hurts, jicheol did this to me, jihoon - Freeform, scoups, seungcheol - Freeform, still gotta work on my grammar im sorry, svt - Freeform, unbeta-d, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheworld/pseuds/neotheworld
Summary: famous youtube couple, seungcheol and jihoon or more well known as "coupzi" has a big (and sad) announcement to their viewers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by liza and david from youtube.

**RECORDING STARTED.**  
**00:00:01**

"i met you around october, right?" seungcheol smiles as he brush his fingers through jihoon's soft and silky hair. jihoon nodded as a response and smiled back. "you were this tiny—"

"oh, please. are you really going to talk about my height, now? what are you, your subscribers? they've been teasing my height for 4 years, seungcheol. 4 years!" jihoon ranted. seungcheol can't help but laugh. jihoon sounds adorable whenever he does that.

or he meant...

jihoon is always adorable.

"i'm going to miss this," that's when it finally hits both of them. jihoon suddenly let go from their cuddle and looked at the camera infront of them. "i will miss this." jihoon repeats. "i'll miss it as well."

"i'm really sorry, i'm so sorry, jihoon." the tears seungcheol has been holding back has finally found its way to let go from his eyes. "i'm sorry."

jihoon hugs seungcheol once again and cried as well. "you don't have to feel sorry, seungcheol. we know this needs to happen. we have to separate in order to move forward."

some people always thinks that couples break up because one of them hurted the other or someone cheated or it has been tough and only one of them is working on the relationship...

well i guess seungcheol and jihoon are different.

they're breaking up because it's for the best.

seungcheol and jihoon discovered youtube when they were young but they never realized that they'll become a top hit inside this online entertainment platform in the future— and when that future has finally became a present, they also have no idea that it'll ruin both their lives.

jihoon's real dream is to become a musician. seungcheol dreamt of becoming a doctor.

they were unable to reach those dreams because they've been busy making videos. they made some people smile, some angry, and they also felt the same— they were happy. yes, WERE.

happiness always starts when you're just beginning to do something then it becomes lonely... empty... burdening... when you're at the middle.

that's what both jihoon and seungcheol felt.

they made people happy by wathing them— but they forgot to watch themselves and be happy as well.

they forgot about their real dreams— the real future.

and so they decided to end it today— including their relationshio even when they know they shouldn't but they have to.

it may seem like a fucked up idea but it's their only way of not thinking about each other for a while and start thinking about themselves. they loved each other so much they've forgotten who they were and what they're supposed to do.

"if you happen to graduate at med school and i'm still on your mind, you can always comeback to me, choi seungcheol."

"and if you ever become a famous producer and you haven't married a really good looking and talented artist, i'll just wait for you, lee jihoon."

they shared a hug for the last time— it was the longest, warmest and memorable hug they'll ever have.

seungcheol smiled and looked at the camera again, "thank you for being with us, our dear viewers. this has been choi seungcheol."

"and lee jihoon,"

the two hold each other's hand and wave their other hand as they look at the camera one last time.

"coup!"  
"zi!"  
"signing off."

**RECORDING ENDED.**  
**00:10:19**


	2. sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol became a successful doctor, jihoon became a producer. are they still waiting for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, everyone! thank you for reading this!! i actually didn't plan writing a sequel for this but i wanna use this sequel as a [belated] christmas gift! happy holidays, everyone! （╹◡╹）♡

"thank you, thank you so much," hearing words like these makes seungcheol's day better. from being stressed to suddenly feeling motivated. people these days don't know how to say thank you or even appreciate the small things given to them. seungcheol warmly smiled. "you're welcome."

his dream finally came true. seungcheol became one of the most successful and most trusted doctor in south korea. he even performed surgery internationally. being a doctor isn't a dream anymore, it's his passion. it's his identity. hearing a "thank you" just means that he saved another life. but just like the others, his journey didn't start well. he had his ups and downs, even until now. he had some failures; worst, he performed a surgery and was unable to save his patient. but it's not his fault nor anyone's fault. when death needs to come, it really comes.

he had a good life after his youtube break and jihoon?

well... he did became a musician and producer but unlike seungcheol, jihoon's dream didn't last long. for 3-4 years he wrote really good songs. hell— he even produced one of the most catchy songs last year! but music industry is really competitive and the companies are always thinking about money. all jihoon wants do to is produce music with his heart and not because he wants to be a robot, producing music just because of money and company's benefits. he just recently retired and as surprisingly as it sounds, jihoon is currently working on an animal shelter now. taking care of rescued animals, mostly stray dogs and cats.

he found happiness in saving them.

both jihoon and seungcheol had the same dream and future after all— they became saviors.

the question now is, did they still talked or had any contacts after their break up? well, they didn't. both missed each other but they promised to focus on themselves.

morning has come and seungcheol needs to get up early to take care of his body. his daily morning routine is walking on the streets or park with his furr baby— a siberian husky dog named jiji.

"who's the good girl?" seungcheol softly asked his dog. the dog barked as a response and wags its tail. he pats jiji's head. "yes, it's you! let's go outside now."

jiji followed him.

every time they're in the park, seungcheol always observe the people while jiji's playing around with other dogs. there are lonely teenagers staring at the sunrise as if it's their sign of hope, couples making out and senior citizens just taking a rest and breathing some air.

seungcheol suddenly stood up when he realized that jiji's no longer on his sight.

"oh, not again."

"this is cliche, but i found her." seungcheol stopped walking, he heard a familiar voice.

a voice he has been longing to hear. the familiar scent that makes him wanna cuddle that person.

he turned around and saw lee jihoon, carrying jiji. seungcheol doesn't know what to react — should he hug him? should he cry?

but he ended up laughing at the boy from busan.

"why are you laughing!" although jihoon has an idea why seungcheol is laughing, he can't help but ask him.

"because... you— you're so small and jiji's so big for you to carry."

"jiji, should i punch the face of your owner?" jihoon softly asked jiji while caressing his head.

"i missed you," seungcheol suddenly slapped himself. he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. it's the words he always wanted to tell jihoon. but now, he gets to tell him. personally. "oh, sorry, i mean, i missed jiji."

"i missed you too, seungcheol— or should i call you doctor choi now?" both of them chuckled. "i heard from mingyu you became successful."

"and i heard from wonwoo that you did too. from a musician to an animal rescue volunteer. wow. now you even rescue pets. who would've known that someone who doesn't like showing his soft side will start rescuing and taking care of animals?"

"well, i did take care of an animal before..."

"lee jihoon, are your referring to me?" seungcheol jokingly gave him a death glare while jihoon chuckles.

suddenly, the atmosphere has become awkward and only jiji's barking can be heard.

"i'm glad she's still here." jihoon said referring to jiji. it wasn't part of their break up video but after they recorded it, jihoon suddenly got up and gave seungcheol a puppy.

_"are you leaving now?" seungcheol asked._

_"mingyu's here. i asked him something," jihoon stood up and opened the door. he welcomed mingyu inside seungcheol's apartment. "give it to him, gyu."_

_mingyu nodded, he was holding a little puppy. a siberian husky to be exact._

_"it's a girl. i heard female dogs are sweet and i know you always want affection," seungcheol chuckled while jihoon explains. "so i bought this puppy for you. she'll be here to take care of you while i'm not beside you."_

_seungcheol smiled. jihoon is really a softie inside._

_"what are you going to name her, hyung?" mingyu suddenly asks._

_"jiji!" seungcheol responds. mingyu laughed after seeing his jihoon hyung facepalm in embarassment. "what, jihoon! it's a good name!"_

_"whatever. you two look a like." jihoon teases him._

it was a great memory. it's funny how their break up is such a wonderful memory while other couple hates remembering their break up.

well... seungcheol and jihoon parted in a good way.

"do you remember our agreement?" jihoon suddenly asked.

"what agreement?" seungcheol pretends to not know.

"i know that you remember it, seungcheol!"

"i don't. tell me. what agreement?"

"nothing. i suddenly forgot about it now. you should leave. i think jiji wants to go home." seungcheol can't help but smile at jihoon's change of facial expression and tone.

"alright, i'll leave now." seungcheol missed this, teasing jihoon. seungcheol started slowly walking away with jiji.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL," he stopped walking as he hear jihoon's shout. seungcheol smiled. he knows jihoon won't be able to resist him. "i did became a famous producer and now i'm volunteering on a pet shelter, i haven't married a really good looking and talented artist because..."

"because what?" seungcheol turns around to face jihoon again.

"because i don't wanna marry a talented artist, i wanna marry a doctor named choi seungcheol."

seungcheol smiled and slowly walked closer to jihoon, "i did graduate on med school and you're still on my mind and on my heart. i wanna go back to you. i wanna be with my original home." when seungcheol's finally close to jihoon, he grabbed his hands and pulls him more close to him. he caressed the younger's face, leans in and kissed him passionately. the kiss of longing. the kiss of finally coming back to his home.

"i love you, lee jihoon," seungcheol whispers in the middle of their kiss.

"i love you too, choi seungcheol."

and now, they're ready to begin what they need to continue.


End file.
